First Knight
by Charlett
Summary: Flynn Scifo cannot believe that Yuri Lowell agreed to have sex with him. Now all he needs to do is make the night perfect without Yuri being put off by his virginity. He also needs to keep Yuri from figuring out his terrible secret...


I really couldn't help myself. Just a little bit of background in case you care. If you want to get to the SEXYTIMES just look below it all I guess.

Authoress: Hey look at this picture of Flynn and Yuri just brofisting aww yeah.  
>Friend: Ahahaha, that is amazing. (i thought it was genderbend fanart for a second)<br>Friend: (yuri im trying to defend your manliness here stop making it difficult)  
>Authoress: But it is Genderbend! See he's a guy!<p>

And then of course we get into a big fight over the manliness of Yuri and Flynn, so we send the picture off to an uninterested third party.

Uninterested Third Party: there's a guy in that pic?

So naturally inspiration struck.

And these are the fruits of the labor!

* * *

><p>Flynn Scifo was waiting in his quarters, which he had locked up to keep nosy subordinates from bothering him for the night. Tonight was a very special night, after all. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. These were normal gifts you were to give a guy who was coming to screw you senseless, right? Right!<p>

But oh god this was way too scary; it had taken him weeks to get up the courage to ask Yuri Lowell for even this one night of passion, and he could hardly believe it when Yuri said yes: YES. Of all the things to say! Well, it was either that or "no", but that was beside the point!

Flynn had known Yuri was gay for the longest time. He had been attracted to him, but tried to hide it when they went out, especially since Yuri ignored all of the bar wenches and went for the cute guys. Flynn had at first tried to pretend they weren't together, but there was no way he could deny his friendship with Yuri. He wanted that man so hard, he could barely contain himself.

So now he was waiting in his room at one in the morning, praying deep inside that Yuri would come and ram him through until he couldn't feel his legs, but he was also hoping in a part of him that Yuri wouldn't come at all and he would never have to see the captain naked. It would ruin Flynn's TERRIBLE SECRET and then Flynn would never get any of that hot man all over him. Oh god why did this have to be so terrible? His hand shook so much that the petals began falling from his bouquet. "Oh no, please don't…!" He begged the flowers, trying in vain to put the petals back on the roses. "This isn't working… I can't do this. I'll just go to sleep and then I can say that I couldn't hear anyone knocking. That way I won't have to go through with this…"

He nearly jumped a foot when the door was knocked on three times, softly; that was the secret cue that Flynn and Yuri had decided on when they agreed to this tryst. Without even thinking, Flynn squeaked, "Come in…!" And then mentally pounded his skull in for his idiocy.

The door opened slowly and Yuri walked in nonchalantly, scanning the room for the hot piece of ass he was getting tonight. Finally, the swordsman (in the way he sheaths his sword into hot flesh sheaths if you get what I mean) caught sight of the other swordsman (in the way he keeps his sword out to blast his magic load with a war cry if you get what I mean) and he smirked his devilishly handsome smirk that made Flynn's legs nearly give out. "Chocolates and flowers? You shouldn't have. You're not topping," he said flippantly while flipping back his hair. Yuri's bitches never went on top, they only went down. On him. Awww yeahhhhh.

Flynn's knees shook and he held out his gifts, too afraid to look at his heartthrob. Would he not accept them? What if he didn't like the raspberry fillings that some of them had? He liked raspberry, maybe Yuri would let him eat them. He had a sudden thought of Yuri deigning to allow Flynn to eat the chocolates off of the seme's body, and his knees buckled.

Yuri was suddenly at his side, catching Flynn under his armpits and staring deeply into his eyes. "Wow, Flynn, with all that armor on, I never noticed how soft you were…" he murmured, his tongue flicking in and out of his mouth like a snake. His lips were moistened and caught the light to look like lip gloss (probably cherry flavored) and Flynn's face exploded in red. Yuri smiled with a predator grin and hefted Flynn a little upwards, causing the man's firework filled brain to release the items in his hands, and they tumbled to the ground. "Nah, Flynn, tonight's about us: no chocolate, no flowers, just two hot, sweaty men, pounding into each other like a couple of dolls owned by a fourteen year old, hormonally driven sex craved little girl."

Flynn was too busy babbling like an idiot to realize just what Yuri was talking about, but his brain returned to normal just in time to realize he was tossed into the air. He gave a girlish squeak as he landed on the bed, and Yuri put his hand on his hip and surveyed the blushing bride (well he's a virgin obviously so it's almost like that!) that was before him. "Oh yes, you'll do nicely, my little canary."

Flynn gulped, his cheeks flaring further. "C-canary?"

"Yellow hair, chirping voice, and shy as a bird. Don't worry, my little canary…" Yuri approached, and with every step he took Flynn retreated another inch, "…I'll enjoy making you mine~"

"Now now, Yuri… can't we just… cuddle a bit…! Oh god Yuri please wait not so ROUGH!" Flynn's voice reached a fever pitch that sounded almost sing song when Yuri was suddenly on him, nipping and kissing and touching and roaming. The captain mewed happily and arched at the touch. "Oh yes, please Yuri… more…!"

Yuri chuckled lightly when he felt around his uke's inner thigh. "Where's the boner, boy? Don't tell me you like the pain of a thong, huh?" It suddenly hit Yuri when Flynn's blush reached down past his neck and his soon-to-be-lover smiled devilishly (handsome, of course). "Aww, babe, you didn't need to do that just to make yourself even less of a man for me…!"

"Yuri, I really think I need to tell you something before you start taking-offmyshirt!" But it was too late. Yuri had already unbuttoned the shirt and tossed the clothing aside. The young man then stopped and stared at the bindings around his lover's chest.

"Huh, Flynn. You get hurt in a battle a while back? Estelle didn't tell me anything about a fight, or was I a little too rough with you the last fight we were in?" Flynn let out a horrified squeak as Yuri lay across his beloved's chest. "Don't worry, I'll be rougher tonight. You won't be able… to…" He stopped speaking and stared at Flynn's wide, frightened eyes, and he bounced on the young man's chest. Very soft… "walk…straight…" He grabbed at a knife and Flynn screamed; Yuri cut along the bindings and the shreds of cloth fell all around the knight.

His tiny, barely A breasts bounced. That is, HER tiny, barely A breasts bounced. "Holy hell what the shit?" Yuri asked nonchalantly, as if these turns of events weren't all that exciting, new, or really worth shouting about, and Flynn burst into tears.

"Oh god, Yuri, I didn't want you to figure out, but I was so tired of keeping it all to myself! I loved you so much but I knew you were gay! I was hoping so much that if I acted manly enough you would be attracted to me, even if I was a woman!" Yuri stared at Flynn as she drew her hands up to her face and sobbed into them. "Oh god, Yuri, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you! Oh god, oh god!" And she degenerated into sobs.

Yuri was understandably surprised by these turns of events, and he slowly got off of the sobbing woman and scratched his cheek with the edge of the knife. "So, that's what it is, huh? I was wondering why you never needed to shave…"

"Oh god, please don't leave me, Yuri," Flynn sobbed, "I love you so much; I couldn't bear it if you went off and sexed up another person, especially that Raven guy. Dude's got to have like seven STDs!"

"Well, looks like since this is all coming out in the open, I suppose I should tell my secret too…" Flynn sniffled and stopped her crying, and she propped herself up on her elbows to watch as Yuri grabbed his shirt and cut down the buttons, letting each of them pop off one by one. "You see, I wasn't lying, I am gay. Thing is…" He removed his shirt and showed that she was binding her breasts as well. "…I'm also a woman."

Flynn's jaw dropped. "I don't understand…" she murmured, eyes wide.

"Don't you see, Flynn? I was having so many lady boners for you, I couldn't believe I was unlucky enough to be a lesbian and be in love with a person whom I thought was man. I had already told you that I was gay, so I thought I could hit on all the men *as* a man, and then you would think that I was available to you. I thought that I could perhaps learn to like men enough that I would enjoy having sex with a guy as much as I enjoy having sex with a woman."

Flynn let out a strangled cry of happiness and wiped the tears from her eyes, and she held out her hands, letting her head drop to the bed again. "Yuri, come to me, my darling!" Yuri didn't need to be told twice, and she jumped on top of her lover, smothering her with kisses. "Oh Yuri, Yuri, don't stop! Oh god Yuri, more, more!" And then she suddenly stopped and she opened her eyes wide. "Wait Yuri, what about you having sex with other women? What other women were there!"

Yuri's voice was muffled as she sucked on Flynn's collarbone. "Oh come on, you're going to have the jealousy spat now?"

"It makes perfect sense to do it now! I was saving myself for you! What a fool I was to think that I could love a man (sorry, woman) who toys with peoples' love like that! Also sex is the best after you have a fight, I hear!"

Yuri rolled her eyes and swirled her tongue around in Flynn's mouth. When they separated with a *pop!* and a trail of saliva, the seme smirked devilishly (sexy, of course). "Tell you what, next time let's invite Estelle, that way you can see what it's like to try the field, and threesomes are *so* much fun if you know what positions to take." Flynn's face exploded in red, and Yuri laughed. "That's the sweet canary I've fallen in love with!" she crowed, kissing her lover deeply.

Flynn was right; it was the best sex they would ever have.

* * *

><p>If you didn't know what was going to happen after reading the top then you aren't very good at this.<p>

Come on man Yuri's name is Yuri that means there needs to be YURI right!

Right!

I rest my case.


End file.
